Wyrda of the three worlds
by haqeirah
Summary: Harry is shocked after GOF but he is planning to train over the summer. Eragon decides to go with Arya to save the last egg. Darren is miserable after Mr. Crepsley's death and mad about Steve's treatury. What happens when they're taken to another world..
1. Chapter 1

an: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.

I own the Inheritance cycle, Harry Potter and Cirque Du Freak... hahah! Just joking! the inheritance cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini, Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and Cirque Du Freak belongs to Darren Shan.

prologue

On a lonely hilltop surrounded by an endless expanse of rolling countryside, stood a man. The man didn't seem very threatening, he was quite chubby, wearing colourful boots and there was a heart-shaped object around his neck. But despite his commical and slightly child-like appearance, there was an aura of pure evil and menace around him. Anyone who happened to walk past would feel a chilling prickle down their spine and would feel an irresistible erge to run far away and never go anywhere near the hilltop again. Well they would probably only have enough time to feel scared before they were painfully killed by the mysterious man. But luckily no one walked past that day and no one was killed... well not there anyway.

The man raised his gloved hands, palms facing up and begun to chant. The language he was speaking was harsh and alien. It struck fear into the hearts of nearby animals and drained the life from all the plants and insects in a 300 km radius.

"Haarakki jny'unghaorr srengrd djialaekkra."

The air around the man pulsed with demonic power and a nimbus of grey light enveloped him.

"Shrekkurahg ptarr nozrahn Drakk'arget."

Streeks of silver, sapphire blue and ruby red appeared in the grey light.

"Shrekkurahg ptarr tzaelahnu Djarvlan."

Tawny and emerald streeks joined the silver, blue and red streeks in the grey light.

"Shrekkurahg ptarr aqryth xraed Blaodhar xurr Aldir."

Streeks of blood red and black were added to the other streeks.

"Shrekkurahg ptarr qyath Thaal xurr Haarokin."

A bolt of lightning struck the still pulsing light and a small tornado started spinning around the man. The light gained storm-grey, gold and emerald streeks.

"Shrekkurahg ptarr qyath Vraxyr."

Bright red and orange flames burst into existence, burning unaffected by the strong wind.

"Shrekkurahg ptarr qyath Haqeirah."

The ground rumbled and lava broke through its surface. the nimbus now had bronze and amber streeks running through it.

"Shrekkurahg ptarr qyath Kylith."

The grass that had previously been withered and dry were now full of life. Forest green streeks added to the colourful magic.

"Shrekkurahg ptarr djemaani Azrylin."

A thick myst descended on the hilltop and a wave of icy water washed over the man. Indigo and aquamarine streeks completed the swirling power.

"Shrekkurahg ptarn kal Djaedn'raalaq!" he brought his hands together.

The clap echoed in the silent countryside. The magic twisted into a 5 m wide circle floating in front of the man. He lowered his hands and stepped away to examine the circle. It was white and seemed to flicker in and out of existence.

The man nodded, "this should be interesting, those children will be in for a surprise," the man smirked and disappeared.

translation:

"May a gateway be opened."

"Call the Drakk'arget."

"Call Djarvlan's warrior."

"Call the true prince of Blaodhar and Aldir."

"Call the child of Thaal and Haarokin."

"Call the child of Vraxyr."

"Call the child of Haqeirah."

"Call the child of Kylith."

"Call the twins of Azrylin."

"Call them to Djaedn'raalaq!"

AN: This was written a year ago so its not that good but the next chapter will be better and longer. Sorry for not translating the names but true names are important and I want to see if anyone can guess what they mean. So if you have any ideas about the meanings or anything else to do with this story review. Even if you don't have any ideas just review to tell me what you think. Well anyway, I'll try to update soon.

Haqeirah


	2. Chapter 1: On the Hogwarts Express

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Harry Potter

Harry heaved his trunk and hedwig's cage up in to the overhead luggage compartment. Hedwig was already making her own way back to Privet Drive. Harry slumped into a seat and Ron and Hermione sat opposite him. A few minutes passed in tense silence with Ron and Hermione glancing anxiously at Harry and exchanging concerned looks.

Harry sighed in exasperation, "Look, I'm not going to disappear or anything."

"Sorry mate," Ron said sheepishly.

"We're just worried about you," Hermione continued, "it's just that after umm well after the third task you've been acting strange."

"And we're worried about you-know-who, what if he tries to trap you again," Ron explained.

Harry sighed again, this time he sounded tired, "sorry I know I've been acting strange but Voldemort just killed Cedric because he was there."

"Harry, you know it's not your fault," Hermione said frowning.

"I know, it's Voldemort's fault!" Harry replied angrily.

"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed agitatedly.

"No, it's just a name Ron," Harry answered firmly "most of Voldemort's power comes from fear, if you start saying his name he'll lose power."

Harry smiled, Ron seemed to be thinking about what he said and Hermione was reading a thick leather-bound book so they must have stopped worrying about him. This was a relief because they didn't really need to worry. He had already realised that Cedric's death wasn't his fault, there was no way he could have known that the triwizard cup was a portkey and there wasn't enough time to block the killing curse or push Cedric out of the way. The sound of the compartment door pulled Harry out of his thoughts, he looked in the direction of the sound to see Neville, Fred and George standing in the doorway.

Ron

Ron was thinking deeply. This wasn't something he usually did. In fact if any of his brothers, his parents or Ginny were there they would be shocked speechless and considering how talkative his family was, this was an amazing feat. The reason for his sudden seriousness was his best friend Harry. Harry had reassured him that he was okay and Ron believed him. But Ron was determined to help his friend, especially after the way he had acted during the weeks before the first task. I'll never turn my back on him again, Ron promised to himself.

Another reason for it was what Harry had said about you-know-who. No, Ron thought, I have to call him V-Vol Voldemort. Ron grimaced in disgust, look at me, I can't even think the name. Ron sighed mentally, clearly he would have to work on taking away V-Voldemort's power. Well at least this time I didn't stutter so much Ron thought. The compartment door opened, Ron stood up thinking that it was Malfoy and his brainless baboons. When he saw Fred, George and Neville he sat down and waved them into the compartment.

Hermione

Hermione was happy, well as happy as she could be with Cedric dying and Voldemort coming back from the dead using her best friend's blood anyway. She was happy because Harry didn't seem to be blaming himself for Cedric's death or for Voldemort's return. She didn't want Harry to feel guilty, he had always had bad dreams but after going through something so terrible the nightmares must be nerve-racking. She was also happy because Professor Mc'gonagall let her take a library book home. It was called Special Abilities of The Wizarding World. It explained about all the abilities that witches and wizards could have, like animagi and metamorphmagi. Hermione looked up as she heard the compartment door opening and saw Fred, George and Neville standing there. Ron waved them into the compartment and Hermione went back to her book.

Neville

neville boarded the Hogwarts express dragging his trunk behind him. He was thinking about Harry. Ever since the third task Harry had been acting distant. I hope Ron and Hermione have talked to him Neville thought. Neville new he wasn't one of Harry's close friends. Harry was to famous and powerful to want to be Neville's friend. But Neville would help Harry as much as he could, Harry always helped Neville and now Neville had a chance to pay him back.

He looked around, he had unthinkingly walked to the end of the train. There were two compartments, the one on the right had a glowing indigo net stretched over the door. Neville subconsciously stepped away from it. The door of the left compartment opened.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Malfoy drawled, "its Longbottom, you know it's funny, with the other Gryffindorks I at least I need to think about ways to insult them but with your name is enough."

Neville glared at Malfoy, this sort of thing had been happening ever since 1st year. This time it would be different.

"At least no one in my family has been sent to Azkaban," Neville retorted sounding more confident than he felt, "so where are your pet trolls?"

It was a good question, Malfoy was standing there sneering as usual but for probably the first time ever Crabbe and Goyle weren't looming behind him.

"No, they were sent to Saint Mungos instead," Malfoy smirked maliciously, "Crabbe and Goyle are raiding the sweet trolley."

Neville didn't hear the second part of what Malfoy said, he was furious, how dare he! that deatheater scum! he raged.

"Speaking of Saint Mungos," Malfoy said mock-thoughtfully, "I think the permanently affected patients should be thrown out."

Neville growled menacingly and clenched his fists.

"i mean," he continued, "they can't be cured and it's not like it makes a difference to them."

There was a blur of movement and Malfoy's nose smashed under Neville's fist. He stared at his bloody nuckles in amazement, he couldn't believe it, he'd punched Malfoy without thinking. Malfoy spluttered in shock then he "grinned evilly.

"Or maybe they should just be killed, after all their brains are so damaged that even a troll could outsmart them."

Neville roared and charged with his fists raised. Behind him the indigo net flashed and unravelled. The door opened and three red-haired figures stepped out.

Fred

Fred and George found a quiet compartment at the end of the train and sat down to plan. Fred was thinking, he knew that Ron and Hermione would talk to Harry about Cedric and make him feel better but he wanted to do something to cheer everyone up. ~Good idea, it would take their minds off the problem with You-know-who~ George said in his mind. ~And with the gold Harry gave us, we could do something big~ he replied excitedly. Fred and George put their heads together and plotted. A knock on the door caught their attention.

"Come in," they chorused.

The door slid open and Ginny came in.

"Ah, and what does our dear little sister," Fred began.

"Want from the Princes of Pranks," his twin finished.

Ginny scoffed, "Princes of Pranks? really? and what have I told you about calling me that."

"Calling you what, little sister?" George asked teasingly.

Ginny glared warningly and took out her wand, "stop that or I won't tell you my plan to prank Malfoy."

Fred straightened, this was definitely the best way to cheer people up.

Ginny smiled mischievously, "so you don't want to hear my plan?"

"Ginny, Princess of bat bogies," Fred said respectfully.

"We would be delighted to hear your amazing plan to prank the ferret," George continued in the same tone.

"Please your majesty, tell us," they said in unison, bowing deeply.

"I suppose I might as well tell you," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "but I don't want anyone listening in."

Fred nodded and took out his wand, he used it to draw a complicated pattern in the air.

"That will stop anyone hearing any sound in this room and if anyone gets to near the door''' lets just say they'll be in for a surprise," he answered Ginny's unasked question.

A few minutes later Fred took down the ward and he and his siblings stepped in to the corridor. Fred gaped at the scene before him and felt George's surprise and amazement through their twin bond.

"Impedimenta!" George yelled, pointing his wand at Neville. Neville froze, all three Weasleys glared at Malfoy.

"What did you do ferret?" Ginny asked quietly.

Malfoy scowled, "like I would tell a poor blood-traitor weasel like you."

Ginny and the twins bristled, ~time to implement our plan?~ Fred mentally asked his twin. ~Definitely~ George answered. Time to take him down a peg or two and show him that just because his ugly dark lord master has returned doesn't change the fact that he's a stupid ferret, Fred thought smugly. He flicked his wand at the ferret, causing a sticky indigo web around him. George cast another nonverbal jinx causing Malfoy's previously blonde hair to flicker between shocking pink and bright orange. Finally Ginny cast the bat bogy hex causing huge bat-like bogies to explode from Malfoy's broken nose and attack his face. Fred levitated him and sent him floating along the corridor past compartments full of staring students.

A peal of laughter reminded the Weasleys of Neville's presence.

"Good job," Neville complemented, "what spells did you use?"

"Pranksters don't reveal their secrets," George replied mysteriously.

"Come on, lets go find the golden trio," Fred suggested.

They all laughed at the well known nickname, well known to everyone but the so-called golden trio anyway. They walked up the corridor looking into every compartment to see if Harry, Ron and Hermione were inside. Finally they found them and opened the door.

Harry

Ron waved Fred, George, Neville and Ginny inside and they sat down.

"Have you looked into the corridor?" Neville asked cheerfully.

"No, why would we?" Harry queried curiously.

"What did you do?" Hermione frowned at the twins.

"Us, we didn't do much," Fred said.

"It was Neville who broke the ferret's nose," smirked George.

"What?" Ron said incredulously, "brilliant!"

"Ron, it's not brilliant, Neville could have got in to a lot of trouble," Hermione chided sternly, "why did you do it Neville?"

"He insulted my parents," Neville explained shortly.

Harry winced, he knew that Neville's parents had been tortured into insanity by some of Voldemort's loyal followers. The others were completely oblivious and Harry could see that Ron was about to ask about them.

"Even if Neville broke Malfoy's nose, it's not like he's going to parade down the train showing it off," Harry stated before Ron could speak.

Ron gave me a curious look but he seemed interested to know what his brothers would say.

"Well, after Neville broke his nose, Fred trapped him in a web and George changed his hair colour," Ginny told them gleefully.

Harry looked at her, he'd forgotten that she was there. It seemed strange that she wouldn't hex Malfoy though.

"And our dear little sister Gin-gin used the bat bogy hex on him," Fred added.

Yes, that makes a lot more sense, Harry thought amusedly.

"Where is he?" Ron questioned excitedly.

"He should be coming back up the train about now," George informed him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to look. They all roared with laughter, Ron was rolling on the floor clutching his ribs.

"Brilliant!" Ron repeated.

Harry nodded in agreement, the sight of Malfoy floating upside down, wrapped in an indigo web with bright orange and pink hair and big flapping bat bogies attacking him had to be the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

They picked themselves up and sat back down.

"So Hermione," George started.

"Going to tell us that we shouldn't have done it and that we're going to be in deep trouble?" Fred teased.

Hermione glared at them in annoyance and turned away with out bothering to respond.

Harry, still chuckling slightly at Malfoy's situation, noticed Ginny slipping her wand out of her pocket and aiming it at Fred. He remembered when Fred called her Gin-gin and realised that she was reaping her revenge. He also remembered the bat bogy hex that she'd used on Malfoy and decided that he wouldn't interfere.

A few seconds later, Hermione was reading her book, Ron and Ginny were playing chess and Fred, George and Neville were starting a game of exploding snap. Harry watched Fred waiting for signs of Ginny's spell, there didn't seem to be any yet. Harry turned away and watched Ron beating Ginny at chess.

"Check mate."

Ron had just won the game against Ginny, Harry noticed that Ginny had been distracted throughout the game. He looked at Fred again, wondering if Ginny's spell had finally done its work. Harry sniggered silently, Fred had donkey ears growing from the top of his head and there were glowing yellow letters in the air above him. They spelled `my dear big brother Freddy-weddy`. Harry nudged Ron and gestured to Fred.

After a while of joking about Fred's predicament and playing games, Harry decided that it was time to tell them about his plans for the summer. He was hoping that they would be able to help him.

"I'm planning on training over the summer," he declared.

"That's a good idea Harry," Hermione commented, "i'll lend you some books."

"Yeah, mate that is a good idea, I think I'll try training too," Ron agreed, "so next time V-voldemort tries to kill you, I can help you escape."

Harry smiled, he was happy that his friends would stand with him and that Ron had finally got over his fear, even if he did stutter a bit. He nodded proudly to Ron who smiled back happily.

"And we'll give you some of our inventions," Fred and George chorused.

Harry's smile widened, with Fred and George's inventions, there was no way that this summer could be boring. But Harry didn't know that this summer would be his most interesting and dangerous adventure yet.

"I could lend you some books from the Longbottom family library," offered Neville.

"And I'll give you the defence book where I found the bat bogy hex," said Ginny.

Harry was extremely grateful for all there help.

"Thanks guys, for everything."

For the rest of the train ride everyone teamed up against Ron and managed to kill three quarters of his pieces before he trapped their king with his queen and bishop. Harry said his goodbyes at the platform and spent the trip to Privet Drive making my schedule for the summer. For once, I don't really mind staying with the Dursleys Harry thought.

A/N: please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 2 part 1: Thorn

A/N: This is only part of the chapter. I wrote this part separately and I can't paste it in to the rest of the chapter so I just posted this. I'll try to post the rest of the chapter soon.

Thorn yawned and nudged Murtagh with his tail. He snorted when Murtagh rolled on to his side and continued sleeping. ~Wake up heartbrother, an hour has passed since dawn and General Julan expects you at the sparring field in 30 minutes.~ Murtagh jumped out of bed, Thorn laughed watching Murtagh rush round the room, changing his clothes, putting on his armour, strapping his bow on his back and two daggers to his belt. Thorn stopped him before he left the room, ~you forgot zar'oc.~ Murtagh sighed, walking back into the room, he took zar'oc. Thorn looked at the crimson blade, misery was its name and misery was what it brought, to its wielder as well as the people who's blood has been spilled by it. Murtagh interrupted Thorn's melancholy thoughts, ~if this was not a rider's sword I would crush it to dust and bury it deep in the centre of the earth!~ Thorn tried to calm him down, ~Don't worry, soon we will be free and you can find a new weapon.~ ~How can we ever be free when we are bound by Galbatorix's magic? he knows our true names, there is no way to escape.~ Thorn winced at the bitterness in his riders voice. He gently wrapped his tail around his heartbrother, attempting to comfort him. ~We will be free, you have changed since I hatched and we swore our oaths to Galbatorix, and I am no longer the confused hatchling I was~ he said firmly, ~we will be free from Galbatorix.˜ ~I need to go, General Julan won't be happy that I'm late.~ Murtagh said. Thorn released his rider and nudged him towards the door, ~go, I'll see you later.~ Murtagh ran down the long corridors out to the sparring field, but Thorn could sense that the despair that previously hung over him like a shroud had evaporated to be replaced with hope. As Thorn left for his training with Shruikan he hummed happily, it seemed like things would get better.

A/N: Do you think Thorn and Murtagh are in character? I'm not sure if this is how they would talk and act. Please review so I can make this story better.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2: Murtagh, The Plan and

A/N: Here's the rest of the chapter

Inheritance Cycle

Murtagh

Murtagh ran down the long corridors of the palace. When he was first brought to Uru'baen, he'd been amazed by the ornate columns, beautiful mosaics and intricately detailed tapestries lined the broad passages. Now he raced passed looking only straight ahead. He sped up, the sparring field was out on the other side of the palace and he was already late. Usually he woke up at dawn so he would have enough time to walk there slowly. If only I could ride Thorn, he could fly me to the field in two minutes, Murtagh thought. But Galbatorix had ordered him to walk everywhere while he was training. At the thought of Galbatorix, the anger and frustration that Murtagh had felt since the corrupt rider discovered his and Thorn's true names returned. He was angry that he was enslaved and being forced to Eragon and the varden. Eragon was his brother and he didn't want to fight him, especially since there was no way that Eragon could beat him. The varden was Alagaesia's only hope of freedom from Galbatorix's tyrannical reign. He was frustrated because there was nothing he could do about any of it unless his true name changed. Thorn said that his true name must have changed but he didn't dare to hope. What if it hadn't? Anyway if he was free, how could Galbatorix take over his mind and body like he did in Gilead?

A draft of cool air got Murtagh's attention, he shook his head in amazement. He was already outside and it was only a little way to the sparring field. His feet had brought him here as he was thinking about his problems. Stopping to take a deep breath, he straightened his back, held his head high and altered his expression into the familiar mask of cold, sneering arrogance. He strode confidently on to the field hoping he wasn't very late.

Eragon

~Wake up little one.~Eragon groaned, rolled on to his side and curled up. ~Get up now or I'll get you up~ Saphira warned. Eragon ignored her and huddled closer to the warmth. ~one, two, three...~ Eragon continued to ignore Saphira. He shivered as a draft of cold air enveloped him. ~I did warn you~ Saphira smirked, she'd flapped her wings over him causing the cool wind.

"Saphira!" Eragon yelled.

~Well, if you just got up when I told you to, I wouldn't have had to do that.~ Saphira reprimanded lightly. Eragon shrugged wearily and got dressed. He was wearing a sapphire blue tunic with silver embroidery on the hem and soft cream leggings. Before he left the tent he stapped Brisingr to his belt.

The first thing Eragon saw as he and Saphira exited the tent was a boy running towards him through the ruined city of Feinstar. He seemed a few years younger than Eragon, he had a long straight dagger in a simple sheathe on his belt and a bow and quiver on his back.

"Shadeslayer," the boy bowed panting from his run "Lady Nasuada sent me to tell you that there's a meeting at her tent in half an hour."

Eragon nodded and jumped on to Saphira's back. ~What shall we do until the meeting?~ he asked Saphira. ~We could fly,~ Saphira suggested, ~we haven't flown together for a while now except to travel or fight and we both need a rest.~

Eragon smiled, he liked the idea. When he was flying with Saphira it felt like all the problems with the war and Galbatorix couldn't reach him. They were far away and he was free in the sky, just him and Saphira.

~Yes, lets fly~ he agreed.

Saphira launched into the air, her strong wing beats took them higher and higher until they were flying above the clouds and the only thing Eragon could see was a soft white carpet below. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes as Saphira flew in slow circles. Then Eragon broke the silence, ~I miss Oromis,~ he stated. Eragon had thought about Oromis the night after the battle when he couldn't sleep. He realised that Oromis would be happy knowing that he died fighting Galbatorix and that he wouldn't want Eragon to give up because he was dead but Eragon was still sad. ~I miss him too,~ Saphira admitted, ~but we can't be miserable forever, the only thing we can do is kill Galbatorix for what he has done,~ she said firmly. Eragon didn't answer instead he sent feelings of gratitude and agreement to Saphira through their link. He knew that it wasn't Murtagh who killed Oromis, it was Galbatorix. Somehow he had taken control of Murtagh, he had spoken through Murtagh and used Murtagh's body to fight Oromis. Eragon wished that there was a way to save Murtagh but he could only do that if Murtagh's true name changed and that was a very hard thing to do. ~Its almost time for our meeting with Nasuada,~ Saphira informed Eragon. ~Lets go then,~ Eragon sighd Saphira folded her wings and spiralled down to the ground. Just before she collided, she opened her wings so she landed softly. Eragon dismounted and he and Saphira walked to Nasuada's tent.

Glaedr

Drowning in grief, the only sound was the forlorn howls that echoed in the lonely silence. Glaedr didn't know how long this had gone on for, how long he'd howled into the empty void, how much time had passed since his rider, Oromis had been killed and he found himself trapped and alone in his eldunari. It felt like centuries but it could have been seconds, Glaedr didn't know, he was lost in his anguished thoughts. Memories flashed through his mind, when his egg hatched and he was bonded with Oromis. When he learned to speak with his thoughts and he chose his name. Flying over Vroengard with Oromis on his back, he and Oromis completing their training. Fighting the forsworn on the burning planes, the roars of dragons and the clash of swords as the riders fought each other. Fighting the red hatchling and his rider, being trapped by Galbatorix when he took control of the rider, Oromis dying. Glaedr knew that Murtagh did not kill Oromis, it was Galbatorix. Galbatorix killed Oromis, Galbatorix destroyed the riders, Galbatorix was the reason why dragons were nearly extinct. Glaedr roared in fury, Oromis wouldn't want him to mourn him forever, it was time for him to stop hiding away in his eldunari and help Eragon and Saphira. They would need his help.

Saphira

Saphira stretched her neck through the tent entrance and rested her head on the silk cushion that had been placed there for her. She looked around, there was a small round table at the left of the tent, a curtain made of black material obscuring the back of the tent from view. Nasuada sat on a chair in the centre of the tent, Eragon stood in front of her and Arya was next to him. Nasuada decided to continue living in a tent because she still wasn't sure if Lady Lorrana could be trusted. Even if she could be, there could still be people loyal to Galbatorix living in the keep and Nasuada didn't want to take any chances. If she was killed now the varden would be thrown into chaos.

"My lady, why have you called me here?" Eragon asked bowing to Nasuada.

"I have called you, Saphira and Arya here so we can plan what we should do next," she answered.

~Why did she need us to decide what to do next?~ Eragon asked, ~surely the most logical thing to do would be to attack Belatona.~ ~Maybe she plans to lead the varden to Belatona while we travel elsewhere to complete some other task,~ Saphira suggested ~Nasuada will explain.~

"The varden will travel to Belatona and lay siege to it, Blodgharm and his spellcasters will come with us incase Galbatorix sends Murtagh to attack us," Nasuada turned to Eragon, "you and Saphira will go with Arya to Uru'baen to steal the last dragon egg."

Saphira was suprised, she knew that the egg needed to be taken from Galbatorix, she also knew that she, Eragon and Arya would be sent to steal it, but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. She could feel Eragon's surprise through their bond.

"Is this wise? Blodgharm and the spellcasters will be able to hold Murtagh off for a while but they can't stop him if he's using energy from the eldunari."

"We have to risk it, nothing is more important than getting that egg away from Galbatorix," Nasuada replied grimmly, "if he gets another rider all hope will be lost."

Ask her how we will get into the palace and find the egg,~ Saphira instructed Eragon. Eragon relayed her question to Nasuada.

Arya answered him, speaking for the first time, "We will take some of Jeod's scrolls with us, he has studied Uru'baen and the palace for many years."

"How will we get there?" Eragon queried.

"We can fly on Saphira for the first part of the journey unless there is a chance of us being noticed, when we are near Uru'baen we will travel on foot," Arya gave Saphira an appolagetic look, "you will need to catch up with us at night, Galbatorix can't know that we're going to steal the egg."

Saphira felt irritated about this, hiding in caves and only coming out to fly at night, she was a dragon not a weak rabbit but she sighed and and told Arya that she agreed with the plan.

"Then you leave at dawn tomorrow," Nasuada said satisfied, "now that is settled, there is another matter that I need your assistance in. Lady Lorrana insists that she does not support the empire and she will not harm the varden. Even if this is true, we cannot be sure of the other nobles and soldiers. I want you, Eragon to both check their minds to discover their intentions and make them sware in the ancient language not to take any action against the varden or do anything to help the empire."

"Of course, my lady, at what time and place shall I be ready?"

"Come back here after lunch, I will be here to see that everything goes well."

It was a clear dismissal, Saphira withdrew from the tent, allowing Eragon and Arya to walk out. She was happy and excited, she was going to save the last dragon egg, she wouldn't be the only free dragon for long. Well, if the egg hatched anyway, but Saphira was sure that it would. It had to, if it didn't the empire would win and Galbatorix would rule forever.

Eragon

Eragon stood beside Saphira at the gate of Feinstar. They were waiting for Arya, so they could leave for Uru'baen. Eragon was excited, he was going on an adventure. It would be dangerous and there was a big chance that the plan would fail but he was finally doing something that would weaken Galbatorix and give the varden a better chance of winning, he would also be travelling with Arya. He knew that Saphira was just as, if not more excited than he was, she was vibrating with tention and he could feel her annoyance at Arya's lateness. ~Arya will be here in a few minutes and then we can leave,~ he told Saphira. ~I wish she would hurry,~ Saphira grumbled ~do you have everything?~ ~I packed everything yesterday, and I checked 5 times this morning.~ It was true, after lunch yesterday Eragon had gone to Nasuada's tent to find out which nobles were loyal to Galbatorix and make all of them swear loyalty to to the varden. Three of the nobles had been executed because they already swore oaths to Galbatorix, the other seven were irritating but they wouldn't cause any trouble. The rest of the afternoon was spent packing everything necessary for the journey and archery training. ~They're here!~ Eragon winced at the enthusiastic mental shout, he glared at Saphira, then he turned to face the city.

Arya and Nasuada approached, "Are you ready to leave?" Nasuada enquired.

"Yes, my lady."

"Then good luck, Eragon shadeslayer, Saphira brightscales, Arya Drottningu, I'm counting on you," Nasuada said seriously.

~We will do our best,~ Saphira projected. Eragon and Arya nodded and jumped gracefully on to Saphira's back. As she took off, Eragon watched Nasuada standing at the gate until the city of Feinstar was a dot in the open landscape. He hoped that she would live to see the defeat of the empire.

A/N: This chapter doesn't seem as good as the first chapter, please review to tell me what I did wrong and how I can make this story better. There is a poll on my profile about what kind of person Dumbledore should be, so vote.


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, especially since this is quite a short chapter compared to the others. The next one should be up faster and it should be longer since it's the summer holidays now.

Chapter 3: Living At the Cirque and Mysterious Spirits

Darren

Darren wandered through the camp looking for something to do. He had completed all the jobs given to him by Mr. Tall and now he was feeling lost. Even though he had finally grieved for his mentor and began to get over his death he still missed him. He was furious at Steve, once they had been friends but now Darren hated him. He was determined to make him pay but he would take Mr. Crepsley's advice. He wouldn't be taken over by revenge. That was what Steve had done, that was what Mr. Tiny wanted.

"No," it wasn't a shout, it was a flat statement. He shook his head defiantly and with renewed purpose he set off. Harkat was still having nightmares and Darren hadn't talked with him for a while.

He found Harkat in his tent. The little person looked exhausted. His strange gray skin was paler than usual and his green eyes were dull and hazy.

"Are you alright?" Darren enquired worriedly.

"I'm just a little tired," Harkat replied sleepily, "I'm fine."

He yawned and his head lolled to one side.

Darren looked at him sceptically, "right, and I'm the king of America."

"America doesn't have a king."

"Exactly," Darren said smugly, "are you sure there's nothing anyone can do?"

Harkat sighed, "I've tried everything, nothing works. The only person who can stop the nightmares is Mr. Tiny and I can't ask him for help."

"He's probably having too much fun watching how much damage his nightmares are causing," Darren muttered darkly.

Darren hated Mr. Tiny, every bad thing that had ever happened was his fault and Darren was sure that the short, chubby man would enjoy knowing how he was hurting Harkat. Darren swore to himself in that moment, as he watched Harkat slumped against the side of the tent, that after the war was over he would kill Mr. Tiny. He didn't care how hard it would be. He didn't care that Mr. Tiny was more powerful than any vampire or vampaneze. Somehow he would do it, he had to. Someone who liked to cause pain and had the ability to bring people back to life as slaves and mess around with destiny had to be stopped.

"Well," Darren said briskly, "if you're not going to sleep then come with me. I'm not leaving you here to mope."

"I do not mope," Harkat protested indignantly, but Darren could see he was feeling better.

He snorted sarcastically and punched Harkat's shoulder playfully.

"Come on! Lets go find Lila, Urcha and Shancus."

"Oh great, three crazy snake-children climbing over me. Yes, I can definitely see how that would help," Harkat grumbled.

Darren laughed and pulled Harkat out of the tent.

Evra

Evra watched his friend and the strange little person who'd gone with Darren and Mr. Crepsley, play with his children. He was relieved that Darren had stopped looking like an emotionless zombie or robot. He didn't really understand everything that was happening with Darren but he was still his friend and he would stand with him. He smiled as Darren allowed Shangus to wrestle him to the ground. He would help Darren in any ever he could.

"Shancus, Urcha, Lila! Stop trying to kill Darren and Harkat, it's time for dinner!"

Harkat

Harkat sighed, thankful that Evra had decided to call off his children. He rubbed the mud from the spur-of-the-moment fight off his face. He was grateful for Darren taking his mind of his nightmares but having clods of earth hurled at you from every direction and being knocked to the ground and tickled wasn't exactly his idea of the perfect afternoon. Nevertheless he had to admit that it had worked, he and Darren had moved on. Harkat knew that Darren couldn't ever be like he was before, too much had happened, but at least his eyes were no longer empty and vacant. Harkat also knew that not everything was well, he sensed something big. Mr. Tiny was planning, he was sure of it. But there was nothing he could do about it now so he might as well enjoy the peace while it lasted. He stood up.

"Thanks Darren, I'll just go back to my tent to get cleaned up."

Darren looked at him in concern, "will you be ok?"

Harkat rolled his eyes at the half-vampire, "of course, if I'm not you can come in and rescue me again," he joked.

"You can count on that," Darren replied seriously but he was laughing while he said it.

Darren

Darren grinned at the retreating back of his friend. He was glad he'd managed to cheer him up and he felt content. He decided that he would get cleaned up too and then maybe he would meet up with Evra. He missed talking with the snake-man.

Evra was sitting in the middle of the camp with his wife Merla. Darren walked up to them.

"Hi, Evra, Merla."

"Hey Darren," Evra returned the greeting.

"I saw you playing with the boys, I hope they weren't too much trouble," Merla smiled at him.

"Nah, it was fun. But its not just the boys you know. Lila can be pretty vicious too."

They all chuckled.

"Darren, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Evra asked.

"Sure, what about."

Merla looked at them, then quietly got up and left.

Darren looked critically at Evra. His expression was serious, his gaze solemn.

"What's this about?" Darren repeated.

"I just thought we needed to talk. I don't know what happened when you left, I don't know what you saw or did," he raised a hand to forestall Darren's interruption.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll help you in any way I can. I'm not a vampire, I know this isn't my fight but I'm your friend."

A broad grin spread across Darren's face.

"Thanks," he said sincerely, "I really appreciate it."

They shook hands, staring into each other's eyes. There were no more words spoken. They both knew that they would stick by each other.

Somewhere faraway and yet still quite close to Darren and the cirque a spirit was departing its body. It slowly began to fade into the cosmos, it was joining with the infinite. Before it was completely one with the spirit plane, something called it back. Four beings stood before him. They were impossible to describe using words from any mortal language.

~It is not your time,~ one told him.

~There is still something you must do,~ continued another.

~A second chance. Live and remember.~

The spirit changed. It steadily became more and more solid. It vibrated, a wash of colours coruscated over it. When they died away the spirit had vanished. In its place was a jewel, about the size of a fist. It was white, shot through with veins of reddish-orange and it was emitting a soft glow.

~Good luck,~ a being said. Then with a hint of irony it added, ~even in life may you be triumphant.~

In a flash of magic, the four beings disappeared, taking the strange stone with them.

A/N: What do you think? I only read over the 9th book quickly to remember exactly what happened before writing this so I hope noone's too out of character. Any guesses about who the spirit is? There are a few hints and if you think about it logically it's not hard to work it out. Please review.


End file.
